El poder de la Debilidad
by Gissselle
Summary: Vegeta hace un recuento de su vida, ahora que vive una vida pacifica en la tierra. ¿Estará arrepentido de lo que ha hecho? ¿Deseara recuperar su lugar en el universo?


El poder de la debilidad

Yo nací para conquistar planetas, mi destino fue diseñado para llegar a la grandeza. Estaba destinado para ser el legendario. Yo tenía que ser, el ser más poderoso que jamás existió. Era un príncipe de la especie más fuerte del universo. Nací en un mundo donde los sentimentalismos eran considerados debilidades. Nací para ser un mercenario que no le importa nada ni nadie solo buscando su beneficio y el poder de la grandeza.

Pero el mismo destino que me ofrecía riquezas me las arrebato no me dejo siquiera disfrutar el mundo de riqueza en el que yo había nacido TODO absolutamente todo me lo quito. Mi planeta fue destruido dejando un vacío en el universo. Siendo un niño fui entregado a Freezer para servirle pero él tenía envidia de mi raza, sentía temor que llegará el legendario Súper Sayaijin ese que yo estaba designado a ser. Por eso, ese ser me quito todo y de ser un príncipe donde todos estaban a mi servicio Yo pase a servir. Muchos años fui su mercenario privado, años en los que yo solo maquinaba mi venganza. Cada civilización y planeta que destruía era solo entrenamiento para mi objetivo real.

Al principio pensé que venir a la tierra había sido una estupidez pero me encontré con un enemigo más a vencer. Un entrenamiento que logró vencerme cuando me sentí invencible. Mi objetivo a vencer. Me fui de la tierra para recuperarme como todo sayaijin que con cada pelea a muerte solo sirve para hacernos más fuertes. Cuando volví me entere que Freezer estaba buscando las esferas del dragón para volverse inmortal y no podía permitir que el lograra convertirse en inmortal. Si alguien iba ser inmortal ese tenía que ser yo.

No iba a permitir que se insecto lograra convertirse en inmortal ese privilegio estaba destinado solo a mí en búsqueda de encontrar las esferas de Dragón me enfrenta ese estúpido lame botas de Zarbon estúpido insecto ha llegado la hora que por fin pueda deshacerme de ese imbécil que siempre se ha creído superior a mi, ha llegado el momento de mi venganza. Ha llegado el momento de ponerlo en su lugar y también porque no enseñarle a estos patéticos terrícolas quien es el poderoso príncipe saiyajin.

No fue difícil deshacerme de esa molestia pero el problema siempre fue Freezer, y no pude deshacerme de el con mis propias manos el maldito lagarto había logrado herirme. No solo me hirió al fin logró su cometido, evito que llegara a mi destino glorioso de convertirme en el legendario. Mi raza no seria vengada por mi su príncipe si no por un guerrero de clase baja Kakaroto había robado mi revancha. Pero no era mi revancha ahora lo se, era nuestra fue nuestra raza la que fue extinguida no fue solo mi pueblo era suyo también y ni siquiera conoció la grandeza de nuestra raza.

En mi agonía escuche la voz de Freezer.

―Esto es imposible, rechazo mis ataques con una sola mano—

Ahí supe que el momento de la venganza había llegado y con mi último aliento disfrutaría ese momento.

―Freezer más vale que pelees con todas tus fuerzas porque aquí tienes más le temes él es legendario guerrero sayaijin el guerrero más poderoso del universo te lo mereces el terminara contigo—

Y sin más Freezer me lanzo un rayo lo oí burlarse de mi raza otra vez pero eso no fue lo peor fue oír las patéticas lamentaciones de Kakaroto

—Ka..Karoto,― con mi último aliento haría que ese insecto de Kakaroto recuperara el orgullo de nuestra raza, que se sienta orgulloso de lo que es, es el descendiente de una raza guerrera.

—Vegeta―

—Maldita sea todavía te atreves a decirme tonterías acaso no eres un súper sayaijin actúa como tal, estúpido no tengas piedad te aseguro te convertirás en el súper sayaijin en el más fuerte del universo―

—Vegeta no importa que métodos utilices para intentarlo pero entiende no puedo ser tan cruel como lo eres tú y tampoco logro entender a la perfección que es rayos es un súpersaiyajin―

—Es ..El súper sayaijin..Escúchame Kakaroto el lugar donde tu yo nacimos era el planeta Vegita y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos —

―Ya no digas nada mas Vegeta porque tu muerte llegara entiéndelo—

―Fue Freezer quien lo destruyo y nosotros los sayaijin fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes trabajamos tal y como él nos lo ordenaba y a pesar de eso los mato a todos por el temor de que el legendario súpersayaijin lo derrotara—

―Por favor elimina a Freezer —

Me despedí del mundo pensando que ya había llegado mi momento de partir pero desde el infierno aun veía todo lo que había dejado y vi que ese insecto aun necesitaba recordar lo que somos, lo que ese miserable nos quito. Lo que yo no pude vengar y ahora él tenía que hacerlo.

Desde el infierno me han permitido hablarle, claro como era para ayudar a los insectos verdes era de esperarse pero más en fin todo era válido para que ese maldito pagara por la destrucción de mi planeta, mi mundo. Si el mismo destino que me arrebato todo también me quito mi venganza era un precio que debía pagar.

Después de hablar de nuevo con Kakaroto pensé que mi camino seria irme directo al infierno pero los caminos de ese destino son perversos y retorcidos no solo he vuelto a la vida si no que ahora estoy en la tierra otra vez, veo a los Namek a esa terrícola y al hijo de Kakaroto junto con ella escucho como dicen que Kakaroto ha muerto y que no pueden revivirlo. ¿Por qué estos idiotas no piensan con la cabeza?

—¿Y porque no usan la cabeza? Porque no le piden a ese dragón que traslade sus almas o como se llame hasta la tierra, tal vez sea posible—

La mujer me miro y fue extraño sonrió, que mujer más rara primero me temía y ahora me sonríe todos con la euforia no pueden revivir a Kakaroto porque habían usado las dichosas bolas de Dragón hasta que pase no sé cuantos días, ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Dónde iría? Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por ella.

—¿Y tu nombre "pequeño"? es Vegeta—

Esa Mujer Vulgar me había llamado pequeño ¿Qué se cree?

—Puedes venir con nosotros, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir—decía —Te serviré mucha comida, apuesto que comes como Goku, pero no permitiré que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva—

Hay esa mujer Vulgar como se le ocurre decir esas cosas pero bueno no tenía a donde ir y ya que la mujer vulgar me ofrecía su caza. ¿Por qué no? Cuando llegue a su casa me sorprendió ver la tecnología y las comodidades que ofrecía y debo reconocer que vivir con ellos no fue tan malo, habían cumplido lo que me prometieron y más. Vivía como lo que era un príncipe paso el tiempo y llego el momento de revivir a Kakaroto con las esferas del Dragón. Pero me entero que Kakaroto había sobrevivido, me subo en la nave que estaba en el patio trasero y comienzo mi búsqueda en el espacio.

Viaje por muchos meses recorriendo el universo buscando a ese incesto, anduve por los vestigios de algunos planetas que yo mismo había purgado, Recorrí senderos donde se encontraba el vacio que alguna vez fue un planeta hasta llegar al vacio que dejo mi planeta. Estuve mucho tiempo vagando en el universo sin éxito alguno. No vi más lógica que volver a la tierra al menos ahí es muy seguro que el maldito insecto de Kakaroto regrese en algún momento.

Volvería a ese planeta quién lo diría pero si quiero mi batalla perfecta tengo que volver. Vi al entrar en la atmosfera de la tierra la corporación capsula, Volvería a ver a esos humanos raros y sobre todo a esa mujer vulgar que no puede comportarse como un ser humano normal.

Al descender vi que habían devuelto a la vida a ese patético humano. El muy estúpido que se ponía en esa tonta pose de pelea como si de verdad pudiera ser rival para mí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Vegeta?—dijo

—¿Todavía no ha regresado Kakaroto? CONTESTEN—

—No me digas, Que nos has visto a Goku en el espacio—

—No tengo por qué contestar esa tonta pregunta—

Estaba a punto de demostrarle a ese estúpido cual es su lugar cuando la voz de esa humana me interrumpió.

—Vamos tranquilícense muchachos, porque no dejas que primero se dé un baño—

Ambos nos quedamos aturdidos por lo descarada que resulto esta mujer, había olvidado que es una desvergonzada que no conoce el pudor y la descendía.

—Anda tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio—dijo y todavía tiene la osadía de apuntarme con el dedo, maldita mujer vulgar que no logra comportarse no sé en qué momento ella ya estaba caminando solo se detuvo y me miro.

—Quieres darte prisa ¿que no eres cortes con una dama?—

Tenía tantas ganas de acabar con ella en ese momento pero solo la seguí, tenía que aceptar que realmente está agotado por tanto tiempo viajando además que la idea de un baño no era tan mala solo que ¿Por qué esa mujer no era más dócil?, Me estaba bañando pensando en que momento tendría mi combate perfecto con Kakaroto pero al salir del baño no encontré mi ropa y encontré unas ropas terrícolas de colores horribles.

—Muchacha, muchacha terrícola ven pronto—

—Mi nombre es BULMA, grosero—

—¿En donde esta mi ropa?—

—La puse en la lavadora porque estaba muy sucia, además te puse algo de ropa para cambiarte—

—¿Pretendes que yo el príncipe de los Sayaijines me ponga esto?—

—Si no quieres pues anda desnudo—

Hay que mujer tan grosera y no podía andar desnudo así que no tuve más remedio que vestirme con esas prendas absurdas que esa mujer me llevo, Salí a la terraza donde se encontraba ella con esos tontos amigos suyos, luego tuvo la brillante idea de hacer una parrillada si me apetecía comer pero eso de convivir con sus patéticos y estúpidos amigos no era algo que quisiera.

Estábamos ahí comiendo cuando pude sentir el inconfundible ki de Freezer. Ese estúpido de Kakaroto no había logrado exterminarlo. Sin perder más tiempo me fui al lugar donde él se encontraba llegue ahí seguido de los humanos y al poco después llego ella que mujer más extraña no solo es demasiado vulgar es agresiva definitivamente ella no es normal.

Al poco tiempo después llego llegaron el Namek y el hijo de Kakaroto nos acercamos caminando no podíamos volar para que el ese maldito no se percatara de nuestra presencia cuando llegamos la batalla había comenzado vaya si es perverso el destino y un joven vino a terminar el trabajo. Yo que jure que le haría pagar la humillación de servirle, tendría la peor de las muertes. Y sin darme cuenta en ese momento el mismo destino que me quito todo me preparo una extraña recompensa. Si bien no fueron mis manos las que cobraron venganza fue mi sangre la que vengo a mi pueblo. Mi estirpe vengó las cenizas de mí pueblo. Al fin de cuentas fue la sangre real… Mi sangre quien puso fin a ese miserable que solo nos utilizo.

En ese momento no sabía lo que se hoy. Y en momentos como me pregunto ¿Cómo lo no note? Era un joven poderoso, digno de ser mi descendía aunque claro en ese momento no estaba en mis planes tener herederos, el muchacho vino un futuro distante a advertirnos de una amenaza. Sin más remedio tuve que aplazar mi pelea con Kakaroto además un poco de entrenamiento con esos androides seria entretenido.

Volví a la casa de la mujer donde el padre de ella me preparo una cámara para entrenar con la gravedad aumentada comencé mis entrenamientos tratando de no distraerme pero los distractores abundaban. Esa mujer tan descarada y ruidosa aunque no sabía cuál era peor ella o su madre tan despistada, aunque su madre al menos traía comida consigo. Lo que más me molestaba de la mujer era ese insecto que llamaba novio tan molesto y estúpido no se que era más patético ver las cursilerías tontas que él hacia o su insulso intento de entrenamiento.

Pero lo que siempre valía la pena ver eran sus discusiones, siempre son tan divertidas que logran distraerme de mis entrenamientos, bastante cómico es ver a la humana peleando con el enclenque de su noviecito. Una de las muchas cosas que jamás entenderé de los terrícolas bueno no son de mi interés los terrícolas pero si aquellos con los que tengo que convivir diariamente sin poder aniquilar como quisiera. Bueno el padre de ella es el menos molesto de todos él construye todo lo que le pido, y su madre ella siempre viene junto con algo de comer así que es el menor de mis problemas. Pero ella que se vanagloriaba de ser prácticamente de la realeza aquí en la tierra, ella que gritaba a los cuatro vientos ser la mujer más hermosa que existe fuera la pareja del hombre más idiota del mundo incluso más que Kakaroto pero que va son los sentimentalismos baratos de los humanos aquellos que solos los vuelven débiles.

Y ella es el mejor ejemplo de eso jamás le diré esto en persona pero si es el claro ejemplo de que esos sentimientos tontos solo son debilidades que no sirven, Yo que visto el universo debo admitir que si bien ella es vulgar, gritona, mandona y bastante desvergonzada es brillante muy brillante pero todo eso se desperdicia por estar "enamorada" patéticos humanos que se dejan guiar por la debilidad del sentimentalismo. Y como siempre lo terminaba perdonando y verlos juntos era un insulto a la vista.

—Muchacha terrícola deja de hacer el ridículo con tu pareja y ven a ocuparte de mis robots— dije entrando en la habitación y como siempre pasaba ella dejaba al humano e iba atenderme

—BULMA mi nombre es ¡BULMA!—gritaba mientras me seguía

Y pese a los gritos que lograban escucharse por toda la corporación ella seguía ahí detrás de mí. Y terminaba arreglando los robots o cualquier cosa que yo demandara este tipo de encuentros se estaban volviendo en una costumbre. Discutir con ella es algo divertido y quizá es la única distracción que he podido permitirme. Pero ahora ella había vuelto a pelearse con el insecto y no logro entender porque me molesta que no me preste atención deje de pensar en ellos y me puse a entrenar como se debe.

Me encerré en la comodidad de mi cama de gravedad a entrenar para lograr mi objetivo. Tenía que enfocarme en lo que es realmente importante. Ya lo siento estoy cerca de lograr mi objetivo glorioso de convertirme en el legendario súper sayaijin.

Sentía que estaba cerca de lograr mi objetivo, pero no me daba cuenta que la cámara no resistiría mi poder, No podía ser cierto mi fin llegaría en mi entrenamiento. No este no podía, ni debía ser mi final, no ahora que estoy más cerca de lograr mi destino pero la cámara no estaba preparaba para soportar todo mi poder.

La cámara exploto todo se convirtió en escombro, todo ese peso cayó sobre mis hombros todo se convirtió en oscuridad y solo olía mi sudor y mi propia sangre. No podía moverme intentaba salir de ahí no podía moverme intentaba salir de ahí pero estaba muy oscuro, hasta que vi una luz y pude oírla. Era ella llamándome pude salir y la vi junto con el patético insecto que estaba junto a ella. Ella me mira y comienza a gritarme muchas tonterías que yo solo ignoro.

Pero aun estaba agotado y trastabille la veo correr a abrazarme

—Suéltame, tengo que seguir entrenando—

—Luego entrenaras más, pero ahora necesitas descansar—

—No, tengo que seguir—

Después de eso todo se volvió negro, aun en mi inconsciencia mi mente no me daba descanso. Mis demonios me dominan en el momento en el que bajo la guardia y no sé cómo controlarlos, Es una pelea interminable que no logro ganar. Despierto agitado por el enfrentamiento con mi infierno veo que de nuevo estoy cubierto por esos vendajes que a veces ella usaba conmigo cuando resultaba herido. Intento levantarme pero ahí estaba ella dormida junto a una mesa.

Quise levantarme para continuar pero aun seguía cansado y dormí un poco mas aunque ahora fue distinto. Ahora había logrado un poco de paz. Por la mañana muy temprano volví a mis entrenamientos, aunque ella seguía ahí dormida. ¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Por qué se quedo?, ¿Por qué me importa? No debía pensar en esas tonterías y me puse hacer lo que es realmente importante mi entrenamiento la cámara estaba casi lista, aun no podía aumentar mucho la gravedad pero funcionaba como entrenamiento.

Estaba concentrado en mi entrenamiento sentía que estaba alcanzando mi objetivo pero esa mujer molesta tenía que irrumpir en la tranquilidad de mi cámara. Escucho su voz en el inter-intercomunicador algo me decía que debí a ver apagado esa maldita maquina.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Deberías estar descansando, a ese paso acabaras matándote—

—Mujer no digas estupideces no me matara un entrenamiento—

—Anda ve y descansa—

— ¿Eres estúpida o quieres morir?—

—Imbécil ninguna de las dos—

—Entonces lárgate y déjame entrenar—

Vi como apagaba esa cosa que bueno que lo hizo así podía ocuparme en entrenar en ser mas fuerte estoy cerca ya estaba cerca podía sentirlo.

Fui por más robots al laboratorio y la vi bajar las escaleras se había puesto uno de esos vestidos raros que a ella le gusta usar.

—Muchacha terrícola ¿Qué haces vestida más rara de lo habitual?—

—Ja rara quisieras, luzco bellísima—

—Si tu lo dices—y salí hacia mi cámara por la puerta de la cocina

Termine mi entrenamiento y Salí a comer ahí estaba la escandalosa de su madre con una bandeja de pastelillos.

— ¿No es maravilloso, joven Vegeta?—

Yo solo la ignore y seguí comiendo pensé inútilmente que con eso se callaría pero continuo balbuceando como loca.

— Es bueno que la necia de mi hija se dé la oportunidad de regresar con Yamcha, el es un joven tan apuesto y varonil, además hacen una linda pareja, no me gusta que ellos estén peleados. ¿Qué opina Joven Vegeta?—

Yo tome unos cuantos pastelillos mas y me aleje de ella, Esos sentimentalismos baratos son tan estúpidos hacen perder el tiempo y distraen la atención de lo realmente importante obtener la grandeza. Los humanos desperdician el potencial que pudieran alcanzar dándole demasiada importancia a los sentimientos que se vuelven en tu contra convirtiéndolos en seres vulnerables.

¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en eso? Si la mujer quería desperdiciar su vida y su potencial con su patética pareja es asunto de ella, Tengo un futuro glorioso que debo retomar, El universo solo espera a que lo vaya a conquistar porque he de ocuparme en la debilidad de los demás.

Volví a entrenar eso es lo importante no pensar en que este haciendo la mujer o con quien. No lograba concentrarme no podía dejar de pensar, así que termine mi entrenamiento antes de lo que normal lo hacía, al salir de la cámara vi que ya era tarde y no se sentía el Ki de la mujer por ningún lado, estará con su patético humano. Pero eso no es de mi interés. Entre a la concina donde la madre de la mujer había dejado comida, Eso es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene esa mujer molesta.

Estaba a punto de irme a mi habitación cuando oí un portazo en la entrada. Vi quien era y me encontré a la mujer llorando en el suelo. Se veía muy mal.

—¿Qué diablos haces en el piso— Pregunte indiferente

—Nada que te importe—contesto mientras se levantaba cuando alcance a ver sangre en su brazo

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?— dije mirándola de reojo

—Nada—contesto cuando vio ella misma la sangre se quedo unos segundos mirando el golpe parece que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba herida.

— ¿y entonces Mujer como te hiciste esto?—Pregunte más impaciente

—Yo —decía cuando

—Bulma, por favor escúchame— Era la voz del insecto golpeando la puerta como un demente

—Ha sido ese insecto ¿Quién te hizo eso?— y la sola idea de que él le haya hecho daño me enfurecía.

—No, Yamcha no me hizo esto, me ha lastimado de otra forma—Contestó

Esa respuesta fue bastante rara pero que me podía esperar de ella que nunca ha sido normal. Quería marcharme a mi habitación como debí hacerlo desde el principio me iba pero su voz me detuvo.

—Vegeta por favor, haz que se vaya—dijo y esa idea me gustó—Pero no lo mates—

Salí y simplemente le di un susto al insecto quería matarlo en ese momento mas que en cualquier otro deseaba matarlo pero no lo hice, increíblemente ella lo había pedido había pedido solo que se marchara regrese y ella estaba sentada en los escalones solo le dije que no lo había matado. Me marche al balcón de mi habitación no quería estar mas tiempo cerca de ella. Pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes sentí su presencia.

—Te he dicho que sigue vivo―dije sin mirarla

—Gracias, solo vengo darte las gracias―decía mientras se acercaba

―No tienes que agradecer, me hubieras dejado golpearlo—

―No lo merece-susurró —Sabes creo que lo que paso ha sido algo necesario, doloroso pero necesario. Me hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa pero que me engañara―decía y conteste

—Es un insecto demasiado patético―

—Ahora ya no puedo discutirte eso― dijo y voltee a verla estaba sonriendo y no se como o porque pero yo también lo hice.

Los meses pasaron y su presencia fue menos molesta para mi, Aunque siempre hablando de las debilidades de los sentimentalismos diciéndome que tal vez esa mi única diferencia con Kakaroto pero aunque termináramos discutiendo, ella siempre volvía sin darme cuenta ella se fue volviendo necesaria, una debilidad que no podía darme el lujo de tener. Era hora de irme me estaba volviendo débil, debía irme para alcanzar la grandeza que me esperaba.

Recorrí el universo entrenando siento que estoy cerca de lograrlo el universo era mío de nuevo podría conquistarlo solo derrotaría a los androides y destruya de una vez por todas a Kakaroto el universo será todo mío. Perdí la noción del tiempo solo me concentraba en conseguir mi objetivo. Recorrí planetas yo purgue, los espacios vacios que alguna vez tuvieron vida. Con que facilidad conquistare el universo. Pero antes de tomar mi lugar como soberano, como el rey que estoy destinado a ser he de retomar mi destino como el gran legendario.

La grandeza es algo que me espera y lo siento estoy cerca de lograr mi objetivo de ser el legendario.

En mi viaje por el universo, una lluvia de meteoros me sorprendió. La cámara no soportaría el impacto, Seria una completa estupidez que yo me muera estando tan cerca de lograrlo. No me iba a vencer una simple tormenta. Mi poder es superior a eso. Mi destino es la grandeza y la dominación del universo. Mi momento ha llegado. Mi poder ha ascendido al del legendario Super Saiyajin. Sentir tanto poder, sentir la grandeza que a la que estoy destinado, y saber que esto es solo el principio de la gloria que me espera.

Ha llegado la hora de que regrese a la tierra. El momento demostrar mi grandeza se acerca. Regrese de nuevo a esa casa en la tierra y encontré la luz del laboratorio encendida ahí estaba ella dormida apague la luz del laboratorio y volví a cerrar la puerta, Pero cuando hice eso despertó.

—Mamá ¿Eres tú?—Pregunto soñolienta

—No tu madre sigue dormida—

—Vegeta—dijo levantándose —¿Cuándo volviste?—

—Hoy— Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando

—Vegeta, ¿lo lograste?—

Sonreí y no sé porque pero le mostré su rostro mostraba asombró, se acerco a mí con su mano delineaba el aura de mi energía estaba maravillada no decía nada solo me veía.

—Esto es magnífico—susurró

Me llenaba de orgullo su admiración me sentí más poderoso que en cualquier momento en mi vida. Me sonrío a unos escasos centímetros de tocarme. Pero se detenía.

— ¿puedo?—

—Hazlo no te hare daño—

Su mano temblorosa se acercaba hacia mí, delineo con sus dedos mi rostro. Sus manos frágiles eran envueltas por mi energía. Mi poder por primera vez estaba protegiendo a alguien es extraña esa sensación. Su mirada esta fija en el trayecto que recorrían sus dedos y yo asombrado por su mirada tan concentrada como si yo fuera otro de sus inventos. En el fondo que ella fuera la primera en contemplar la magnificencia de mi poder, me volvía fuerte.

Quizá fue ese día, pudo ser mucho antes pero siempre lo intuí ella me pertenecería no quise admitirlo tarde una vida en admitir que por ella y por los dones que me regalaría hasta sacrifique la vida misma, encontré el poder al enfrentarme a la debilidad de los sentimentalismos, se y no ha cambiado mi opinión sobre que los sentimentalismos baratos son lastres que cargamos arrastrando, nublan nuestra conciencia y nos impiden llegar a la grandeza, ¿De qué sirve sentir? ¿Porque son tan valiosos los sentimientos? solo son debilidades que nos impiden alcanzar la gloria. Sentir esta sobre valuado, amar es un concepto equivocado, la grandeza viene al encontrar ese poder que está oculto en lo que conocía como debilidad.

Me forme un propósito ser más poderoso pero ya no para vencer a mis enemigos, No tenía la necesidad de conquista. Encontré el significado de ser un ser poderoso. La verdadera misión de obtener la fuerza. He conocido el poder que se esconde en la debilidad.

El amor te vuelve vulnerable porque ya no solo es pensar en la batalla, no eres solo tú ahora debes proteger la fuerza tiene un propósito.

El amor es sacrificar hasta tu ser mismo, regocijarte con las recompensas que te da y ser mas fuerte cada día para velar por aquellos que amas he ahí la verdadera grandeza. Ese es el poder de la debilidad.


End file.
